Girly Boy
by chere wu
Summary: What's this? A purple vial? I wonder what it means...
1. And It All Begins

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, but belong to Rowling.

* * *

The doorbell tinkled as a certain redhead made her way into the shop. 

Ginny Weasley's eyes scanned over the shelves of jokes and tricks until a certain blue vial caught her attention.

"Hmm... Maximum Masculinity. I wonder what this does..." She proceeded to plop herself onto the shop's tile floor, in what her mum would call "a very unladylike manner," and read the vial's directions.

George, having heard the door's tinkling announcement, burst in from the backroom singing, "Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where our job is to..." He faltered when he noticed that his customer was only his little sister, "Oh. It's just you Ginny."

"Mmhm..." she nodded absently and beckoned her brother over. "Hey George, would this stuff work on a girl?"

"Maximum Masculinity? Nah. That stuff's for guys who haven't exactly hit puberty yet and still have squeaky voices. What, you want to enhance your manliness?"

Ginny looked up at him and grinned, "Shush, I was merely thinking about how it would feel to be a boy."

At that moment, Fred hustled into the shop. He went over to his sister and glanced at the vial she was holding, "What's this? Our ickle sister wants to be a boy?"

"Eh, I just wanted to try for a year, but George said this stuff only works on guys." She picked herself up from the floor and got ready to leave.

Fred and George looked at each other and shared identical grins, before calling out, "Wait," to their sister.

"We've got something for you-"

"-that we think you might find interesting."

George scrambled into the backroom and came back out holding a purple vial, labeled Girly Boy and held it out for Ginny to see.

"This hasn't gone onto the market yet because we haven't been able to test it."

"Or rather, we _can't_ test it," Fred gestured to his body.

"We did test Boyish Girl, and it worked perfectly," George added in brightly.

"Except that George got caught and -"

"Shut up. Remember that time when -"

"You mean how -"

Ginny cleared her throat, "Back to the point?"

"Ahem. Anyway, we were thinking that maybe you would want to test it out for us?" George smiled hopefully.

"We'll pay you twenty-five galleons," Fred nudged her playfully.

Twenty-five galleons _and_ she got to be a boy? This worked out for Ginny rather well, in her opinion.

She looked at her twin brothers, brown eyes lit up with mischief, "Fine. Tell me how this works."


	2. When The Twins Explain

Ginny lugged her trunk onto the Hogwart's Express with a loud "Oomph." This was her sixth year at Hogwarts; five years had already come and gone with little new excitement. In a way, she was tired of her place as a tag-along to the Dream Team. Little Ginny had grown up and now was her chance to prove this. She recalled her conversation with Fred and George from the day before:

_"Okay Gin," Fred said, "This is how it'll work. We've contacted Dumbledore and informed him that one of our cousins from the United States wanted to transfer to Hogwarts."_

_"Jolly good fellow that Dumbledore is, he immediately agreed to find this cousin a spot. But I swear, he knows something is up," George added._

_"Yeah, he had that twinkly 'I know what you're doing' look in his eyes._

_"So..."_

_"Basically, you're a transfer student by the name of Ryan Weatherby."_

_Ginny sputtered, "You can't be serious!"  
_

_"Oh, but we are. For once, that pillock Percy was actually useful," Fred grimaced.  
_

_With a surrendering sigh, Ginny asked, "How's this going to work though? Do I get re-sorted?"  
_

_"I would think so. Here, we got you some new robes--Hey Fred, bring them over! We thought that since you'll be a boy and all, your old robes wouldn't be very fitting," George explained._

_Ginny murmured a thanks. Suddenly, her face lit up in mischief. "So, about my new body... How different will it be?"  
_

_The twins blushed slightly but kept up their façade of bravery.  
_

_"Your whole body will... change."  
_

_"You mean, I'll get some balls," Ginny said, emphasizing the last word._

_They turned redder and stammered their agreement.  
_

_George ventured deeper into the subject: "You'll be able to perform male capabilities, but you won't be able to... you know, impregnate the other gender."  
_

_"We don't want to cause too much confusion with homosexuals and all."  
_

_Ginny rolled her eyes; her brothers were practically giving her a sex talk. "Translation: I can have sex with girls, but I can't give them babies," she said bluntly.  
_

_By this time, Fred and George had turned the color of cherry tomatoes. It was a Weasley trait._

_Fred quickly changed the subject, "Moving on, we haven't told you how Girly Boy wears off yet."_

_"We've charmed it so that the drinker will transform back once a boy finds out the drinker's name AND he kisses her," George continued._

_"This way--"  
_

_"--little accidents--"  
_

_"--won't screw things up."  
_

_The twins grinned evilly..._

... Which led to where she was now--on the Hogwarts Express and desperately in need of a place to sit. Ginny found a compartment filled with scared little first years, surely to be Hufflepuffs, stored her trunk, and rushed to the nearest open bathroom. After checking to see if she had securely locked the door, she turned to the mirror.

"Here goes nothing." Ginny changed into her new robes, took the purple vial out from one of her pockets, and poured the contents into her mouth. She grimaced. The taste was nothing short of medicinal. Surprisingly, she didn't feel her bones moving or readjusting as they would have with Polyjuice Potion. Ginny supposed she should be grateful for that.  
Slowly, eyelids fluttered open to reveal two chocolate brown eyes staring back from the mirror. The eyes looked up and down appraisingly, taking in the short auburn hair, aristocratic nose, broader shoulders, nice chest, and slim physique.

"I'm pretty hot," Ginny said, in a unfamiliarly rich, deep voice.


End file.
